masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachyon
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Good looking 17 year old boy, long brown hair in a bit of vintage clothing. His superhero costume has pretty bright colours. Mostly purple. And he wears old school biker goggles so the wind doesn't make him teary eyed. Powers Superspeed comes with fast reflexes, seeing everything around him at a slower pace to be able to avoid collisions, and a faster metabolism and healing. Even though he comes from a speedster family, he is still a beginner at most things. especially the vision does not always slow down when he speeds up. this sometimes makes his reaction not fast enough. Background Pre-Big Team Born in the 50's, he does not know a lot about the world he is in now. He is raised by 2 well known speedsters in the golden and silver generation of heroes. His powers started developing when he was 10 years old, immediately getting training from his parents. After about 5 years of training, he was allowed to join them on their patrols and heroic endeavors. But he just loves to run mostly. he often went to big long roads and just run. One day, he did this exact thing and something happened. Some kind of portal opened right in his path and he ran straight into it. Taking him to a part of town he never even saw before. He bumped into some guy that looked eerily familiar. He hid from the guys sight and discovered some really weird thing. He saw a scar on the brow of this guy that was exactly the same as his own scar he got when he gained his powers.(he ran into the wall and cut his brow pretty bad.) But what he saw him doing was even worse. He saw him rob a juwellery store, killing the owner and destroying multiple shop windows. After a few weeks of research, he found out it was an older version of him. But he would never do something like that. But he found an old newspaper clipping from the 90's that showed he lost his wife, and made him go to the wrong side of the law. It drove him mad. Now, Bobby vowed to himself to never become that what he saw. During all of this, he met a girl named Jennifer Micheals. She worked in a archive and helped Bobby find stuff about Snapshot. The superhero name he momentarily still used. He became real close with Jennifer. They even went out at some point. But then disaster struck. Somehow, adult Snapshot found out about his younger self being here. And since he was evil for so long, he wants to make sure he becomes this evil version. During one of Bobby and Jennifer's dates, Snapshot ran towards them and grabbed Jennifer. "So, I got me a little girlfriend. How come I do not know her then?" He said with an evil grinn. "Oh right, because I did not meet her in my timeline. But you need to become me, so this needs to happen." He starts vibrating his hand, and phases it into her chest. Squeezing her hart. Then he ran off while laughing maniacally. Broken with grief, he went out looking for his older self. He found out a few days later that he was robbing some banks. So he went and tried to stop himself from robbing these banks. Post-Big/Small Team Apparently, some potential Big team members did also hear about this speedster wreaking havoc. We tried stopping him but he had help. Some person that was able to turn into a disgusting spider. We managed to stop this spider being, but one of the other heroes knew who this was and struck some kind of deal with them. Then, Cyclone came to us. Who is a hero that lost his powers and now manages a team of young superheroes. He invited us to become members of the Big team. Relationships Jennifer Micheals: Killed by his evil adult self. Family Dad: Sonic Boom Mom: Lightstreak Both dead, how they died is not yet known to Bobby. Friends None anymore Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Tachyon